


Manners

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee deals with the aftermath by hiding away in the engine room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saraslash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saraslash).



> Setting: Post-"War Stories."

When they rescued Wash and the Captain, Kaylee stayed hidden in the engine room. She didn't want to see Simon dealing with River, Zoe helping Wash limp to their bunk, or the Captain counting his scars. Serenity hummed her song still, and Kaylee kept her flying.

"Kaylee."

Kaylee heard the soft voice saying her name before she heard the clank of fancy shoes. "Whatcha need, Nara?"

Inara smiled and held a plate in her hands. "You weren't at dinner so I thought I'd bring you something. It's still warm." She found the seat Kaylee made of scrap metal. It couldn't feel nice under that silk dress.

"Thanks, Nara." Kaylee picked up the clean fork and tried the best with her manners as she always did around Inara. She might've been just Serenity's engineer, but her mother had always said that manners went along way and made sure that Kaylee and her four brothers knew how to behave at a table.

"You're welcome, mei mei."

Kaylee picked at what looked to be green beans. Sheppard seemed to have cooked them too long tonight. "Did you eat already?" Kaylee asked, forgetting her manners and talking with her mouth full. She blushed.

Inara nodded. "I ate earlier. The Councilor gave me a few vegetables. Unfortunately, not enough beyond one meal or to share with the crew." She handed Kaylee a napkin.

Kaylee knew that Inara was telling the truth. Inara always shared her treasurers. Once she gave Kaylee a peach so sweet and tender that the juices dripped down her face. "I know you don't kiss and tell, Inara, but the Councilor was a lovely lady. Did you have a good time?" She hoped that Inara would stay, that perhaps tonight, Inara would kiss and tell.

"Yes. As you said, the Councilor is a lovely lady."


End file.
